


Birthdays

by Wolfie7877



Series: Oneshots (of anything you and I can think of) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Platonic PolySanders - Freeform, Post-Episode: ACCEPTING ANXIETY Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good?, Post-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, patton drinks caprisuns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie7877/pseuds/Wolfie7877
Summary: This is how each of the sides birthday would fold out (in my opinion of course).





	Birthdays

**"Birthdays"**

 

 

_~Roman~_

Patton would do most of the work, like he always does, paying attention to detail and recalling on nostalgic memories to make the decorations as personal and as heartwarming as possible. Logan would make sure everything was in order sorting out the decorations that Patton had made, and Virgil would help in any way he could, shyly pointing out if something was uneven or coming up with amazing ideas for Patton that he thought were only "okay". Whilst Logan would be sorting out the decor, Patton would be in the kitchen whipping up a batch of red velvet cake and fluffy vanilla frosting with Virgil, who made Patton aware of the time every 5 minutes to make sure the cake hadn't burnt- even though Logan had set a timer. They finished just as soon as Roman came back from his "birthday adventure" in his dreamscape- who somehow still looked flawless after the challenge- ready to jump out from their corners as soon as Roman flipped on the lights. The party itself would be spectacular of course, and Logan even brought out some champagne while Patton sipped quietly from his Capri-sun.

It was magnificent.

_~Logan~_

Patton knew that Logan was not the type of person that liked big, extravagant parties - although he did enjoy putting them together. So on his birthday, everyone decided they would leave the mind-scape, making sure their gifts were set neatly on the coffee table before they headed out. When Logan awoke that morning to a quiet mind and gifts wrapped in blue, he smiled to himself and knew exactly what was going on. It wasn't until he went into the kitchen that he found special cookies made for him, shaped as his logo. But as soon as he took a bite he saw a note of the bottom of the plate. He read:

You found clue number one!

Logan's eyes widened with excitement and he sprinted off to his room to find his Sherlock costume.

_~Virgil~_

Virgil wouldn't expect a birthday party. After all, they never celebrated it before. But this year Patton was determined to make up for every single day he'd missed, and he had Roman to help him. Logan had to step in several times to tell Roman that party poppers or confetti cannons would trigger Virgil's anxiety, to which he replied with a groan but put them down anyways. To make up for the lack of confetti, Roman spent the whole night covering the walls in dark purple and black, from streamers to balloons; he had it all. On top of that Patton made the most beautiful cake he had ever made, along with cookies and candies, all with a purple theme. Virgil woke up late as always, as if it was every other day, stepping out of his dark room into the light hallway. His foot crumpled something to the ground and he looked down to find purple paper stars littering the floor, all leading down the hall and down the stairs. Confused, he slowly walked down into the living room.

💜🌩 ** _Happy birthday Virgil_ **🌩💜

_~Patton~_

Logan had decided that Patton did way to much physical labor around the house, and executed a plan of taking him out for a scoop of ice cream. The only problem was... that left Roman and Virgil in charge of party planning. There he stood, staring at Roman and Virgil sitting on the couch, lecturing them on how important his plan was. Virgil wasn't even listening at this point. Logan stressfully walked out of the room, jiggling the car keys as he greeted Patton. Roman glanced over at Virgil with a charming smile.

And that's where it started.

"This is an absolute disaster" Roman mumbled to Virgil, who stared horrifyingly at the mess they had made. The oven was covered in cake batter, the floor was draped in party decorations, Roman lost one of his buttons in the cookie batter, and Virgil was on the verge of panicking.

"We can fix this."

\---  
Logan returned home and opened the door hesitantly, half expecting the entire mind-scape to be in flames, but instead found a sweaty prince and a guilty looking Virgil. Patton gasped in excitement at the messily decorated living room, where slightly above their heads said the words: **_Happy B-day Patton!_**

They all took at seat at the table where Virgil and Roman awkwardly presented their cake, which was lopsided and scribbled with blue and pink frosting, and Logan pinched the bridge of his nose distastefully. Patton stared at the cake blankly, as the rest of the traits stared in anticipation, wondering what he thought of it. Roman and Virge began to feel doubtful, and Logan took a breath before starting one of his famous apology lectures, but Patton cut him off before he could speak.

"It's perfect."

 

**THE END.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have more birthday ideas if you want more ^~^


End file.
